Tequila Moonlight
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Takes place during season two, Malex. One Shot.


**Tequila Moonlight**

So I got this idea from the song, "Tequila Moonlight" by Self Against City which is off of their new album entitled, "Telling Secrets To Strangers". (Sorry I gotta plug one of my favorite bands!) Anyways when I was listening to the song, it just gave me an idea so I'm going with it.

This takes place during the rainy day women episode, before Marissa tells her mom that Alex is her girlfriend. Um that's about it, this is a one shot. Enjoy!

**Tequila Moonlight **

"I think I have to go, but very nice to meet you."  
"Oh, well Alex why don't you come over for dinner tonight."  
"What?" Marissa questioned.  
"Alex it would be great if you'd join us tonight."  
"Um yeah sure." Alex replied shrugging.  
"Come over around 7." Julie stated, "And Alex, Rock on." Julie said raising her fist towards the blonde.

"Mom why'd you do that?" Marissa questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Because I've barely seen you, and I'd like to get to know your friends. It's not too late for us to build a relationship Marissa."  
"Whatever." Marissa muttered walking away.  
"Don't walk away from me."  
"Whatever mom, like you'll do anything."  
"I heard that."  
"See you tonight!" Marissa yelled from the top of the stairs.

---

Marissa looked at herself once more in the mirror, before running down the stairs to open the door. She stopped as she saw her mom in front of the door. Julie moved out of the way, and let Alex into the house. When Alex saw Marissa, she gave her a small smile before turning to talk to Julie.

"Ah Marissa, I was just going to tell you that Alex was here." Julie said noticing Marissa standing behind her. "Dinner's on the table girls." Julie continued, heading for the dining room.

"Hey." Marissa breathed, looping her arm through Alex's.  
"Hi." Alex replied, her eyes twinkling. The two trailed behind Julie, and took the seats across from Julie and Caleb.

Marissa piled food onto her plate, and onto Alex's as well, which got her a quirked eyebrow look from her mom. Dropping her fork, Marissa feigned ignorance, and ducked under the table to retrieve it. She used her hand to rub Alex's leg, and tried to suppress a giggle as the blonde chocked on her food.

Triumphantly holding up the fork Marissa emerged from under the table, and took her seat. Using her right hand to eat, she used her left to rub Alex's thigh. Alex had a hard time trying to be polite, when there was a girl touching her. Concentrating hard, Alex tried to make small talk.

"This is really good." She said, biting the bottom of her lip.  
"Are you sure?" Marissa asked, "You don't look so good."  
"Did you make this?" Alex asked Julie, completely ignoring Marissa.  
"No, I ordered take out. No one in Newport cooks. Have you eaten at the Cohen's? They have take out menu's from almost every food place in Newport."  
"Julie." Caleb said, putting down his fork.  
"So Alex, you seem very punk. You know I used to be into punk in my day."   
"Mom."  
"Your right Marissa, it still is my day."  
"Oh god." Marissa said burying her head in her hand.  
"Julie why don't we leave the gir-" Caleb said getting interrupted by his cell phone. The whole table was quiet, until he excused himself.

"Do you girls want desert?" Julie questioned standing and heading for the kitchen.  
"You know what mom? We're not hungry anymore." Marissa said pulling Alex's hand, and dragging her out of the dining room and towards the stairs. "Thanks for dinner!" Alex yelled.

When Alex and Marissa were halfway up the stairs, Alex pushed Marissa up against the wall. "You are so dead for what you did to me." Alex whispered into Marissa's neck, which caused the taller girl to shiver.

They made it to Marissa's room with no interruptions, and Alex attacked Marissa's mouth with her own when they reached the room. Marissa was pressed up against her door, and made sure she pressed the little lock on the knob.

---

Marissa walked down the stairs, fixing her hair. She tried to flatten it with the palms of her hands, but was having difficulty. Alex trailed behind her, buttoning her shirt back up. Marissa turned around, and watched Alex for a few seconds, before Alex noticed.

"You know I like your hair like that. It has a dirty look to it." Alex said, giving her a wicked smile."Yeah, I bet you only like it when you're the one that makes my hair do this." Marissa muttered still trying to flatten her hair.  
"Marissa where have you been?" Julie questioned from the bottom of the stairs.  
"We were in my room, doing um you know." Marissa said, giving Alex a look that said think of something.  
"Pilates." Alex added, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
"You two were doing pilates?"  
"Yeah." Both girls answered.  
"Well next time invite me!" Julie exclaimed giving them a smile, "Although I do prefer yogalaties."  
"Yeah sure, Mrs. Cooper-Nichol." Alex said giving her a sweet smile, which made Marissa stick out her tongue at the blond.  
"Well I need to go, so thanks for dinner." Alex said again, walking past Julie. When Alex was behind Julie, she blew Marissa a kiss before leaving the house.  
"You know I like her." Julie said after hearing the door close.


End file.
